


Things aren't the same

by DovahCourts



Category: Razia's Shadow
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Pallis regrets what he has done, his little brother is gone...  Collecting stars was what they used to do when they were kids... it isn't the same without Adakias.





	Things aren't the same

The stars are easily obtainable in the dark side, so the brothers go to collect the stars once they got high enough.

Pallis would remember, remember when he was just a child... Adakias would toddle over to him with a small star, bright eyed as he held a star towards Pallis, who was also holding a star. Their rooms would be full of stars.

Now, Pallis sat alone on the hill, holding a single star in his hand. It's not the same anymore, no more of that bright and happy face Adakias wore.

When Adakias ran off Pallis never felt sad when he went to collect stars, because he knew his brother was alive... but, now... there's a giant hole in his heart.

Inky black tears fell from his eyes as he held a stare between his hands. Pallis would never forgive himself for what he had done.

He blames himself, and the... _princess_...

Pallis glared down at the star as tears fell from his face... and held it close.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a writer and I wrote this because it made me sad.


End file.
